Disneyland: 70th Anniversary Celebration
Disneyland's 70th Anniversary Celebration is an upcoming 18-month celebration of the 70th anniversary of the opening of Disneyland, starting May of 2025, following a massive 5-year refurbishment. Preparations will begin in 2020 following the opening of Superhero Land Overview To celebrate Disneyland's past and future, there will be a resort-wide refurbishment intended to atone for what many believe to be serious management misdirection's in the 90's. The big developments will be Fantasyland and Tommorowland's second and third overhaul respectively, along with an overhaul of Hollywood Land, and the opening of Superhero Land, based off The Marvel Cinematic Universe. Fantasyland will be expanded to take up space previously taken by Mickey's Toontown. Tommorowland will feature a brand new design scheme and aesthetic, primarily featuring the color blue, as well as new murals designed by Mary Blair, and will focus on a future of eco-friendly technology and unity, with a sleek and futuristic garden area at the entrance formerly occupied by Astro Orbiter. It's officially be named Tommorowland MRKIV, and the Sherman Brothers song, There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow will be the anthem of the land. Also, to unify the two parks as a single entity officially titled Disneyland U.S.A.. Hollywoodland will be rebranded as Mickey's Hollywoodland, and Pacific Wharf and parts of Grizzly Peak will be rethemed as Mystic Point. Objects and references to past attractions will be placed as decoration in areas near where they were located, as well as signage giving information about the park's past. A central entrance promenade, titled The Gateway will be created between the Disneyland Park and California Adventure entrances. A brand new Skyway will be built between the two parks. Plus, The Disneyland Park and California Adventure will be retitled North Disneyland & South Disneyland respectively, although the Disneyland Park entrance left intact as is, and only the letters on the California Adventure entrance will be changed. Every morning, a Welcoming Ceremony will take place at the entrance to the entrance to North Disneyland, featuring Disney characters and low level fireworks, signifying the daily opening of both sections. Also, Downtown Disney will become an official part of the Disneyland area (despite not requiring tickets for access), and The Grand Californian Hotel will become the parks premiere "onsite" hotel. The Disneyland Hotel, Paradise Pier, and the brand new hotel will comprise the Disney Resorts Area. People staying in the resorts area will still get access to the Disneyland area as part of their package. There will be 4 entrances to the park, The Main entrance will be located at the east, and can be accessed by bus transport, by foot, and by via the peoplemover system from the new parking structure, and will feature a brand new illuminated main Disneyland sign. The second entrance will be located to the west and can be accessed from Downtown Disney and the trams from the Mickey and Friends parking lot. The third entrance will be the existing entrance from The Grand Californian Hotel and Grizzly Peak. The Fourth way in will be through the monorail connecting the Resorts Area with Tomorrowland. New Attractions The Walt Disney Story Featuring Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln The Return of The Walt Disney Story to the Main Street Opera House, plus a restored version of Great Moments with Mr. Lincoln. The Queue will feature Disneyland memrobrillia, and screens showing vintage footage of Walt Disney showcasing attractions, old commercials, and other videos Carnation Ice-Cream Cafe The current Carnation Café will be expanded back to the outdoor area and will serve ice-cream. Plaza Pavilion The Classic Resteraunt Re-Opened Plaza Gardens The classic Plaza Gardens restaurant, stage, and dance floor. ' Carefree Corner Restaurant and Lounge' A place for drinks and a place to relax. Alpine Gardens Reopened to serve as the park's main meet-and-greet area, among other things. Mike Fink Keel Boats New versions of the classic boat attractions featuring boats designed not to capsize. Peoplemover Thru Innerspace The Peoplemover attraction redesigned to adhere to current safety standards, in the former Superspeed Tunnel/World of Tron Tunnel, will be a tribute to the classic Adventure Thru Innerspace Attraction utilizing a new form of "Glasses-Free 3D". Circlevision 360 The classic attraction featuring old Circlevision films and new ones utilizing 3D technology Walt Disney's World of Tomorrow This ride will take Star Tours place, as that attraction will be relocated to Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge. An omnimover attraction similar to the former Horizons attraction in EPCOT. It is a tribute to Walt Disney's visions of the future, particularly his original EPCOT concept. The queue will show vintage Walt Disney shorts and cartoons featuring ideas of the future, and classic Tommorowland footage. The attraction will feature the song "There's a Great Big Beautiful Tomorrow". Journey Into Imagination & Imageworks In the lower floor of the former Starcade will be the entrance and loading bay for a clone of the original Journey Into Imagination ride, featuring The Dreamfinder and Figment, updated to current day standards. On the second floor will house Imageworks, which will feature classic exhibits from Florida and new ones, such as an exhibit which will allow guests to interact with Peoplemover cars which will pass by behind a window. It will also feature VR programs which encourage creativity and exploration. Intergalactic Revue The building which used to house The Carousel of Progress, America Sings, Innoventions, and The Tommorowland Expo Center, will be redesigned to resemble a docked UFO and will feature an animatronic show similar to America Sings and Carousel of Progress. It will feature singing animatronic extraterrestrials in alien environments. The show will be a celebration of cultural unity and world peace. Submarine Voyage The Nemo theme will be removed and the eco-friendly Subs will be redesigned with blue and white. The new attractions will feature more physical underwater set pieces rather than animations, and will feature the return of the Sea-Serpent. All-New Autopia An expanded Autopia track with entrances at Tommorowland and Fantasyland, which will feature electric cars. The attraction will also serve as a mode of transportation, meaning you would embark at one station and disembark at the other. One half of the ride will be a scenic route at the ground level. and the other half will be across a highway. The Time Traveller 4D A brand new 4D movie in the Magic Eye Theater featuring live performers, smoke, lights, lazers, and other 4D effects, with a story based around time-travel. Motor Boat Cruise Thru the Enchanted Forest The classic Motor Boat Cruise re-themed to fit in with Fantasyland. It will feature animatronic mythical creatures, ending with an encounter with a highly advanced unicorn animatronic in a mythical glittering cave. Forbidden Caverns Guests board a boat and take a plunge down a waterfall into deep caverns of Fantasyland where threy embark on a fun and darkly comical adventure featuring mischievous goblins who like to play instruments made from bones. Fire Mountain The fifth official "Mountain" (sixth if you count Grizzly Peak). A large man-made volcano with a ruined castle as the entrance. It houses Disney's first inverted roller coaster, featuring an encounter with a gigantic animatronic dragon. the largest Disney has ever created. Royal Banquet This will be Fantasyland's go-to resteraunt, replacing Village Haus. Fantasyland Ampitheater A new amphitheater with large seating accommodations and will feature various effects for it's shows. It features brilliant architecture. borrows some design quirks from the old Tomorrowland Stage. Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room 4 Minutes of the show cut during the 90's will be reinserted. Casa Mexicana Or as it was known back in the day, "Casa de Fritos". Pirates of the Carribean The attraction will be refurbished to make it look as much as it did before 1996, at least as much as it can in this modern day. This involves removing a lot of the changes made in 2006 to tie in to the movies. Tahitan Terrace The classic dinner-show. Swiss Family Treehouse Tarzan's Treehouse will be rethemed and restructured back to Swiss Family Treehouse, and will have brand new features. All-New Tom Sawyer's Island Pirates Lair will be rethemed back to Tom Sawyers island, and will feature a reopened and improved Fort Wilderness, among other new features. Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Flight The Buzz Lightyear Astro Blaster ride relocated to Pixar Pier. It will feature a longer ride time and new technology. Instead of on the floor, the omnimover cars will be suspended from the ceiling, to create a larger range of environments. Seven Dwarves' Mine Train The Attraction from Magic Kingdom in Florida Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin With the closure of Mickey's Toontown, the ride will be relocated to the space formerly held by Disney Junior Dance Party. It will be housed in a Marron Cartoons Fascade building and visiters will pass through a brick wall into the familar queue. Ink & Paint Club Themed after the Ink & Paint Club from Who Framed Roger Rabbit, this will be the main resteraunt of Mickey's Hollywoodland. Skyway This new Skyway will have stations at the right of It's a Small World and Pixar Pier. It will pass through the Matterhorn, and through Grizzly Peak. It will feature railing to prevent people spitting over the side or falling off. Lights, Camera, Muppets! An advanced dark-ride featuring Jim Hensons Muppets. It will feature a virtual queue similar to that of Jimmy Fallon's Race Through New York in Universal Studios Florida, as sell as a new form of audio-animatronic puppetry, designed to imitate puppeteer operation with felt puppets to emulate the puppetry of the shows and movies. In the ride, guests join the muppets as their attempts to film their latest movie descends into comical disaster, all the while they are trying to keep their celebrity star happy. Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway The upcoming attraction for Disney's Hollywood Studios in Florida, here in California. Mickey's Philharmagic The 3D show from Florida's Magic Kingdom Celebrate Disneyland A new daytime parade running through North Disneyland themed on Disneyland's history, with each float based on each decade. The Main Street Electrical Parade The iconic parade returns to it's birthplace after 2 decades, this time to stay. Featuring new floats based on Tangled, Frozen, and Moana. Worlds of Disney A daytime parade in South Disneyland based off of various Disney properties Magic: A Fireworks Spectacular Featuring Fantasy in the Sky A brand new and highly ambitious new fireworks spectacular, with the classic Fantasy in the Sky fireworks serving as it's opener. Country Bear Jamboree Also titled, Country Bear Jamboree Reunion. The Classic show returns to Critter Country, with various additions, such as a finale involving a small bear riding a zipline from the back of the theater and crashing onto the main stage. The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh The dark-ride from Critter Country will be relocated to Fantasyland in space formerly occupied by Village Haus. Star Jets Following Astro Jets, Rocket Jets, and Astro Orbiter. This new incarnation will be set atop the Peoplemover station as Rocket Jets was. It will feature a sleek new design. Mission to the Beyond A brand new rocket attraction in the vein of Rocket to the Moon, Flight to the Moon, and Mission to Mars. This new incarnation will take guests beyond the solar system in a warp ship. The flight will encounter many events such as getting stuck in a black hole's gravitational pull. Outside will be the original Moonliner, serving as a "old rocket fueled space craft" put on display. Mystic Manor The groundbreaking, popular, and highly advanced trackless dark ride from Hong Kong Disneyland will be brought to Disneyland. Walt Disney Imagineering Blue Sky Cellar This showcase of upcoming attractions will be reopened. Wreck-It-Ralph's Classic Arcade A video arcade in Downtown Disney built to resemble Litwak's Arcade from the film Wreck-It-Ralph. It will feature classic and modern arcade games, including Fix-It Felix Jr., and new games based on Hero's Duty and Sugar Rush. Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Disneyland Category:Disney Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Walt Disney Category:Theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Disneyland Park